A Summer To Remember
by SkittlesDelight
Summary: SEQUEL to A Weekend at the Lake House. Here continues the love story of Mia Evans and Greg Feder. A summer filled with fun and excitement, with a few ups and downs, but first, they need to conquer all their pasts. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES) ENJOY! WARNING: Mature Content. May contain smut/lemons...
1. Morning Chaos

**A Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own Grown Ups. This is purely fictional and I did not intend to copy anyone's work. All names are purely coincidental. The songs/merchandises/products used in this story are not mine, whatsoever.**

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes to see the sun streaming through Greg's window. I groan loudly, turning my head and closing my eyes again...

_Wait!_

I sat up abruptly and my eyes immediately darted to the calendar on Greg's wall. It's the last day of school! My eyes scanned the room, but Greg was nowhere to be found. I spotted the tray of waffles and orange juice making my stomach grumbled in delight. There was a single red rose with a note attached to it.

_'I just took a shower in the hallway so I didn't disturb you. Although, you were snoring pretty loudly... I'm just kidding. :)_

_Love you, babe. xx_

_PS: I made breakfast for you.'_ It said.

He is the best boyfriend ever! This was a routine of ours now eversince the Feders moved here to New England ten months ago and it has been a total bliss. Living with them has been fun and truly a privelege. All has been good with the occasional fire alarm incidents when Roxanne would cook, but other than that, it rocks!

I finished my breakfast, which was delicious. Greg learned how to cook since his mom couldn't and it has been a hobby of his, but I'm not suppose to tell anyone that cause he said and I quote 'ruin his reputation' or whatever. I got up and showered.

I was drying my hair when loud clambering footsteps sounded outside the door. _What the hell was that?_

I open the door to see a flash of brown fur. I peeked my head out of the door to see a deer's bum. _How did a deer get into the hou-_ Becky's name flashed in my head in big red bold letters before the sentence was done. Becky was still her nature loving self. All in all, she had saved a dog, two cats and five lizards in the months that they have been here. All of them went to either a pet store or a loving home.

"No way! Can I ride him?" Keithie's voice sounded behind me.

The deer ran straight to the bathroom by the end of the hall ruining the door. Suddenly, I heard Greg's screams. _Greg!_

I ran towards the bathroom and saw Greg... Naked as a new born baby... I stared open mouthed because honestly, this is the first time I've ever seen Greg naked. Yes, I've seen him without a shirt or with just a towel hanging on his hips, but not entirely naked! I couldn't stop my eyes traveling down south to his... Woah... My eyes widened. Roxanne screamed behind me, snapping me out of my funk, while pointing at Greg's package. Greg saw us, screaming back loudly and covering his you-know-what.

The deer looked at us, startled. Roxanne screamed before running away and I just dunked into the hall.

"A deer!" Becky exclaimed when she opened her door.

Lenny and Keithie came out of the master bedroom with the hampers and threw the clothes at the deer. The deer then bolted downstairs.

"What the hell is a deer doin' in our house?" Greg said, a towel hanging low on his hips. I shrugged and took his hand to follow the Feders downstairs.

"Becky must've left the door open again..." I murmur while we trailed down the stairs.

"Greg, I'm gonna need a bat!" Lenny screamed.

"Daddy, no!" I heard Becky protest.

"-He's eating Bowzer's food." We saw the deer looked up and I clutched onto Greg's arms, squeezing his biceps. _Woah, has he been working out?_

"Shhh.. He knows we're here now. Stay..." He motioned at us. The deer was still staring into our direction. It was creepy as hell. "What is he staring at? Move your doll towards me." Lenny ordered to Becky, who was holding Mr. Gigglesworth, "Back to you... Towards me... Back to you... Three times fast."

Becky did what she was told and the deer followed the doll like it was some kind of magnet, Roxanne's bra and, is that _MY_ bra on the other side of the antler? Yes, it was. It was my favorite, too. It jostled as the deer followed the doll. There is no way I am going to get that bra back. It was from Victoria's Secret and was a gift from my mom.

"Give me that doll." Lenny snapped his fingers at Becky.

"Mr. Gigglesworth?" Becky cried. Oh no, I know she can't sleep without that monkey... What is Lenny planning to do?

"No, no.. It's okay. Just give it to me." Lenny persuaded. "Roxanne, take the kids over there."

We moved back and watched as Lenny interact with the deer. Lenny was coaching the deer to come out slowly, but he moved way too fast and the deer was more than eager for Mr. Gigglesworth. They both ran towards the main entrance and the mailman was there, who screamed bloody murder when he saw the deer, jumping towards the side while throwing the mail into the air. We all followed them and the next thing I see is that Mr. Giggles worth is on the lawn.

"Problem solved."

"Mr. Gigglesworth! Daddy, he's killing him!" Becky cried as the deer tore the stuffed monkey apart.

"New problem begins."

"Is that your bras, Mrs. Feder?"

"The other one is Mia's" Roxanne sighed heavily.

The mailman raised his hand towards Lenny for a high five.

"Easy." Lenny warned as Roxanne covered up her breasts.

"Ew." Keithie said, looking disgustedly at him. Greg wrapped a protective arm around me and sent glares at him.

"It is nice." Lenny chuckled and high fived the mailman after exchaging glances with Roxanne.

Chaos was over and we went back to our morning routines, but I was running a bit late because I didn't get to curl my hair yet. Since, it was the last day of summer, I figured I could dress up a bit. I wore a polka dotted mint green dress that stops at mid-thigh. I paired it with my white wedges, since I didn't have Physical Education today, and Greg's grey bag that he gave me on our second anniversary. It was simple and very much like Greg's style. I don't like make up, but I did put on a bit of mascara and lipgloss.

I was closing the main door when I heard Lenny and Roxanne's conversations.

"How woud you feel about expanding?" Roxanne asked. _What does she mean about expanding? Expanding the house? It's already big enough..._

"Having another kid? Oh, but it's perfect right now and we have Mia in our house too. You know. If I buy one large pizza Greg and Mia share their two pieces, Keith gets two, Becky gets one, you get one, I get four. You know.. It's kinda perfect... I don't want to buy another pie.." Lenny reasoned. _A Kid? Oh, that would be so cute! Another little cute Feder running around the house._

"Why don't you go on a diet, Fat Gordo Este." Roxanne snapped.

I tuned them out as I searched for my phone which I dropped in my bag.

Nancy Arbuckle, my best friend, messaged me.

**Hey, chika! It's our final day as a junior, can you believe it? OMG we survied another year. BTW, need an update about u and Greggie boy! I need deets. Lots of it. xoxo -Nancy**

I rolled my eyes at her. She has been my best friend ever since high school began when she and her family moved here. We have been attached to the hip. She's supportive in every decision I make and I to her. She's very Team Greg on me.

**Hola, chika! :* Good morning to u too. And yes, I'd say we did a pretty good job in surpassing the horrors of being a junior. FABULOUSLY if I may add. Why are u so riled up over MY relationship? Get your own, hun. See you at school. ;) -Mia**

I was already at the driveway when I sent that message and Greg was with Keithie while Becky rode her bike.

Roxanne's car passed us as she screamed through the window, "Have the best last day of school, my gorgeous children. I love you all!"

"Bye, mom!" Her kids said in chorus.

"Bye, Roxanne." I waved.

"Last day of school, Greg. Last chance to capture a certain girl's heart or did you prefer your long showers instead?"

My face flushed.

"A girl, huh? Is that why you're taking them long showers now?" Lenny smirked in my directiom while still bouncing a ball on Becky's helmet.

Greg glanced nervously at me. "No! I'm conditioning my hair. That's all I do in the shower. Condition my hair."

"That's not what the deer told me."

"That deer is a liar!"

"I heard too much conditioning can make you go blind." Becky piped in.

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Higgins!"

Lenny laughed. "I should kill him."

"Well, let's face it, dad. Mia is the hottest girl in school and Greg landed her when he was only thirteen. Plus, Greg is fugly." Keithie said.

_Wait, I'm the hottest girl in school?_ Pfft. I doubt it. He's probably just saying that because I'm just standing here.

"Hello? I'm right here, ya know." I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"So, what if Greg is fugly? All the guys in our family are fugly. That don't stop us from getting the hot chicks. I mean, look at me and look at your mother, and now look at Greg and Mia, that makes no sense. Only in a hollywood movie or something." Lenny said, completely ignoring me.

Greg pouted. "But every guy in school likes her, dad." Wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms and cupped his face in my hands. "And you are the one I chose. From the beginning when we were thirteen and until now when we're sixteen. There is no competition, Greg." I assured. I don't get why he's so insecure about what I feel about him. He gets jealous easily, which is cute as hell, but it worries me that he'll be so insecure that he'll think he's not good enough and he'll leave me for my own benefit.

Greg's face lits up when those words came out of my mouth.

"Exactly! Feders aren't afraid of women, buddy. That's not how I'm raising you."

"Oh, by the way, dad, did you ask mom if I could play foorball?"

"No, I was scared! I'm afraid she's gonna yell at me with that accent that no one understands." Lenny said while I roll my eyes at them.

"C'mon, Becky. It's eight o'clock, school starts at 8:15. That means we only have 25 minutes." Bean said while rolling up in his bike. _What?_

Greg, Keithie and I shared a dubious look and then shook our heads.

"Daddy, you promise Mr. Gigglesworth will be better by bed time?" Becky murmurs in a small voice.

"Will you stop worrying. He'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you. Have the best last day, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Daddy. Love you." And then Becky and Bean were off.

"You read the street signs, don't let Bean!" Lenny yelled after them.

"My God.. Riding their bikes to school, couldn't do that in LA with all the nuts out there."

"Yeah. Cause thank God there's no crazy people out here." Keithie said, sarcastically, as our school bus came screeching towards us. Well, speaking of crazy people.

The door opened to reveal Nick, our school bus driver.

"How you doin', Nick?" Lenny greets.

"My wife's leaving me. After three weeks." Nick blurts out. Keithie and Greg began to snicker beside me. I jab an elbow at Greg while chuckling as well.

"Three weeks? Not bad for you... What happened?"

"She found me eating a banana. With my butt." Nick said nonchalantly.

"Ah. And she didn't like that?" _Why did Lenny have to ask?_

"Yeah. She got really bummed out, but you know, I shouldn't have done it at her mom's house." Greg was still shaking with silent laughter next to me.

"You seem to be a little extra out of it today. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm a little medicated. I met a very reliable doctor at a Cyrus Hill concert and, uh, he floated me a couple of pills just to feel better, ya know," His voice changed tone, went to deep and creepy, "But you don't feel better, you feel worse!" And then he smiled. _What just happened? Talk about major whip flash..._

Suddenly, Nick fell down, face first to the school bus floor, snoring loudly. All of us shared a shocked look, but then bursts out laughing. When our laughter died down, the boys took Nick towards the back seats and placed him there. Lenny took over the wheel and we began to go to every school bus sign.

Greg and I sat at the middle part. "I'm sorry about earlier... With my dad and Keithie..." He mumbled.

My face flushed a bright tomato red. "Oh, uh, don't worry about it... I-I believe y-you.."

"No, it's just. They're right! I-I have been thinking about you, a lot lately. And I feel bad because it's like I'm violating you or something." He shook his head. "Just forget about it."

"Hey..." I tilted his head up to look straight into his eyes. "I'm actually turned on that you think about me." My voice was only a whisper, but lower.. Sultry... Sexy...

His breathing became heavier. "You do?" I nodded and bit my lip.

"Babe, don't bite your lip like that." He groaned.

"Sorry." I smiled. He leaned in to me and my lips melted against his. _Ah, sweet and minty._

"Yo, love birds! Break it up. You aren't alone you know." Andre came pouncing in front of us.

"Leave them alone, Andre. You're just jealous you don't have a hot ass girlfriend to keep you occupied." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of girlfriends. Mia, will you please set me up with one of your cheerleader friends? Puh-lease?" He tried in a small voice, pouting and batting his eyes at me.

"That does not work on me anymore." I laughed.

"C'mon! Just pick one and set up a date for me." Andre said, giving up the baby voice.

"Yeah, babe. So he won't always interrupt us anymore." Greg piped in.

"I don't know... I do have a girl in mind, but I don't want her to get hurt..."

"Me? Hurt her? No way!" He said. "Who is this mystery girl anyway?"

"Okay, I'll set up a date. BUT, I won't tell you who she is. I still have confirm my suspicion and until then, you won't know her yet."

"But-but... Is she hot?" He blurts out.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Sorry. Teenage hormones!"

"Well, you better not let your teenage hormones fuck this up 'cause she is most definitely hot." I smirked.

With that being said, Greg and Andre went to video game talking as I went back to reply to Nancy.

Can I ask u somethin? -Mia

Sure. Ask away. BTW where r u? -Nancy

Bus. *rolls eyes* U r so lucky ur mom drives you. Oh, do u still have that small crush on Andre? -Mia

**Why do you ask? -Nancy**

**Just answer my question first. -Mia**

**Uhm... Yes? No? Maybe... I dont know. He's cute and hot, but I dont think he likes me like that... -Nancy**

**Well, he's asking me to set up a date for him. WIth a friend. And I know u had a crush on him, I was just wondering if it was still there... -Mia**

**A DATE? Does he know its with me? -Nancy**

**Well... not yet.. But do u want to? -Mia**

**YES! -Nancy**

**Okay, so tomorrow at 7pm? He'll pick you up. -Mia**

**THANK YOU. *jumps in joy* -Nancy**

"Good news, lover boy. She said yes." I said to Andre, halting their conversation.

He sat up. "Who said yes?" He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Nancy Arbuckle."

"_THE_ Nancy Arbuckle? As in, the tall, hot, blonde girl that seats two rows away from me and smells like cherries? _THAT_ Nancy Arbuckle?"

"Yeah." I giggled, how did he know how Nancy smells?

"Thank you, Mia! You are a gift from heaven! I could just kiss you right now!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend, man!" Greg pouts.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment, but seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome. But a friendly reminder first, you hurt her, I will crush you balls with my feet, okay?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" He salutes.

I giggled and Greg beamed at me.

"You're the best girlfriend, slash, best friend, a guy could ever dream of, do you know that?"

"I'm aware." I smile. He chuckled and kissed my temple before talking to Andre again.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. I'm bad. I'm sorry. I kinda promised somebody that I would be able to publish this chapter like a week ago and I am just now finished with it. It's summer (Hell yeah!) and I'm not really busy with anything, but I do have a family matter to take care of, but I'll be nice right now so I'll update another chapter tomorrow! YEY!**

**BTW, this story will be very mature. Like smutty and all that. As you can see from Greg and Mia's conversation, which was awkward and slightly sweet. :) In other words, LEMONS ahead... *blushes***


	2. Frustrations

**Chapter 2**

We were almost at school and Duffy, the school fatty and bully, stood up from his seat. He has a big camouflage jacket over a black shirt, sweat seeping through the jacket's armpits, and his long blonde hair flops to his face as the bus moved.

"Hey, where'd you get your shoes? Losers 'R' Us?" He jokes, I roll my eyes as Greg sends daggers to Duffy. He's very protective of us- me, Becky, Donna and Charlie.

"I made them." Donna replies, proudly. I just now noticed her lighting shoes. It was covered in every girl-ish material there is on the planet.

"You made them? In a toilet?" He laughs at his own joke.

"Get loss, Duffy." Charlie huffs.

"Yeah, leave her alone." Keith pipes. Duffy turns to him with narrowed eyes.

"What'd you say, Hollywood? you got something to say to me?" Duffy fists a handful of Keith's shirt.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Keith's voice frantic and scared.

"Attention, K-mart shoppers, let's find a seat please? Yes, you in the camouflage jacket and Mariah Carey hairdo. yeah, just pop a squat, thank you." Lenny's voice filled the bus. I chuckle with the other students while looking at Duffy.

Pinching Keith's cheeks, he said, "You're lucky your dad's here, but he won't be here all day."

"Leave me alone." Keithie swats Duffy's large hands.

"Bean bag with arms and legs. Seriously, take a seat, or seats, before someone gets hurt." Lenny's voice came on again and the whole bus erupts in laughter.

"You're dead, man." Duffy says, backing off.

"Oh, just sit down, Duffy!" I explodes. I narrow my eyes at him, giving him my don't-mess-with-me look and he stumbles backward. I don't know why, but whenever I use my bitch face, they all get scared...

Keithie was quiet the rest of the ride, thinking about Duffy's threat. Before we got out of the bus, I stop him, and said that he shouldn't worry about Duffy.

"He's just bluffing." I assure him. He gave me a tight-lipped smile and hurries off.

"Hey, kiddo." Lenny stops me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, your uncle just called... He has some... surprising news..." He hesitates.

"What is it?" My curiosity peeked.

"Uh, you have, uhm, a cousin." He mumbles.

"A what?" I say in shock.

"A cousin. Braden." _Braden?_

"H-how old is he?" I breath. So my uncle finally knocked up some poor girl.

"He's sixteen."

"Sixteen?" I squeaked. _He's been MIA for sixteen years?_ "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. Marcus said something about getting protection or something."

"Is that like a condom emergency because he's quite late for that, now that he has a kid."

Lenny laughs. "Go to school, kid. Don't worry. Your uncle will be fine."

"Yeah. Bye." Much to Lenny's surprise, I kiss his cheek. He's been a father figure to me too this past year.

"Hey, babe. Where have you been?" Greg asked as I sat down beside him, the class buzzing with excitement for the last day of school.

"Oh, just had a talk with your dad."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "About what?"

"About-" The teacher strides in as the school bell rings, stopping my sentence, because he was followed by a muscular boy with tattoos all over his arms. His hair was blonde and shoulder length, he has a moustache too and a goatee... He looks so much like my uncle... "Him." I continued my sentence to Greg, whose jaws were slacked and eyes wide.

"Alright, little birds, find your nest, man. Here we go. Alright, guys, normally we don't have exciting news this late into the term, but we have a new student joining us today, Braden Higgins. There's an empty seat over there, man, why don't you go cop a squat?"

Pointing to the left side of the room, but Braden had other plans. He started to stalk towards our row and he stops just behind me. All eyes strained on him as he moves.

"Or go that way, man, take your own path."

He stops beside me, looking at Edwin, a redhead kid who likes to sniff my hair through class, and Edwin offered up his wallet. I snicker lightly at Edwin's frightened expression.

"No. I sit here." Braden's voice is deep. Edwin nods, frantically, and scurries off to the open seat.

I turn from my seat to look at him. Closely. Hazel brown eyes. Just like my uncle.

"Is your dad Marcus Higgins?" Greg whispered.

"Yeah. Known him since I was a baby. He's the funniest." Andre says.

"Yeah, great, great man." Greg added. I rolled my eyes at them. _Yeah 'cause you haven't lived with him yet._

"I wanna smash his face." Braden mumbles, lowly.

"Yeah, me too." Andre's smile faded.

"Yeah. Hate that guy." Greg adds.

"Screw him." They both turn to face the front.

"Hi.." I asks warily.

"Sup?" He cocks an eyebrow at me.

I smirk. "You have your dad's... uhm.. well, face."

"I don't think so."

"I'm Mia. Mia Evans. Your cousin." I smile a little at him.

He was shocked. Which I knew he would be, but then he smiled cheekily at me. He stood up suddenly, picks me as I squeal and gave me a bone-crushing hug. _Woah, this dude is strong!_

He sets me down gently and sat down again. The whole class looking at us weirdly. I shrug and sits down too.

Half of the day went by fast and soon everybody was itching to get off their seats. I stood up, giving Greg a brief smile, before going to Nancy's seat.

"Hey." I bump my hips to her arms. She looks up and smiles brightly at me. I roll my eyes at her mega-watt smile and knew the reason. Andre.

"Thank you." She gushes.

"I know, I know. I'm the best." I smirk.

"Is that your cousin? He looks... bad ass."

"I know. I met him today. It's weird. He looks so much like my uncle. It seems that my uncle is the mini-me, not Braden."

We laugh. "So, wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure. I've missed our gossips." I giggle.

The intercom turned on and the voice of Principal Tardio spreads throughout the school. Ah, the annual end of school year speech, meaning the end is near. I smile wistfully.

"And so, we've reached the end of another school year - froot loop? - Ten months of learning, growth, and yes, hopefully, a little bit of fun, but the journey we began together in September does not end today..." Principle Tardio's voice fades into the background as I caught Greg's hooded stare. Oh my...

The school bell rang, snapping me out of my reverie, and the students bursts into cheers. I even half expected everyone to sing and dance 'It's Summer Time' by High School Musical.

Someone scooped me up and twirled me around. I looked down and sees Greg's smiling face staring back at me. His smile was contagious and I can't help but giggle at him.

"Summer, baby!" He whoops as he puts me down.

I laugh and placed my forehead against his. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine, pulling back and smiling more wider than before.

"C'mon!" Rolling my eyes yet again at his goofy grin. Hooking my arms around his waist and we headed outside.

We saw Braden waiting at the parking lot, looking around.

"Hey. Your dad picking you up?" I ask.

"I don't know. I told him it'd be cool if he stayed late at the soup kitchen, so it's all me.." _Soup kitchen? My uncle hates volunteering. Ah, he's trying to get away from his son._ I roll my eyes at that thought. Braden's actually really sweet, but his looks are deceiving.

"Oh, uhm, Braden, this is my boyfriend, Greg." I introduce. "And our friend, Andre."

"Well, Greg, I'm actually going to Nancy's place for a while, so you don't mind hanging out with Braden and Andre, right?" I unleashed my puppy dog eyes at him and he sighed.

Nancy's mom honks the horn, and I said a rushed goodbye to the boys, kissing Greg's lips briefly.

"Hello, Mia." Mrs. Arbuckle smiles at me the minute I got in the back seat.

"Hi, Mrs. Arbuckle." I smile in return.

"Who was that big kid over there with Greg?" She said as she drives away.

"Uh, my cousin, Braden." I said quickly, gauging her reaction.

"Ah. Marcus?" She asks, looking at the rearview mirror to me and I nod.

I know she and my uncle had a fling back when things were rocky between her and her husband. It was none of my business and so, I never brought it up and it seems that she's happier now with her husband.

"So, what did you feel when that last bell rang?" Nancy asks.

"Relief, excitement, sadness... I don't know. It's all jumbled up now." I laugh.

"Yeah, but I've been ready for school to end since it started." We laugh at how silly it sounded.

We arrived at their house. It was a modern sized family house with three bedrooms, a master bedroom, only three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room and a basement. It was simple. Very Arbuckle-ish.

We head straight to Nancy's room. Having one older brother and two younger ones, she has her own bathroom as to not share it with the boys. This is practically my... my fourth home? Well, first is my home with my parents. Second is at the Feder's. Third is my uncle's place. And then, here.

This is where all those secret crushes were told, truth or dares that never leaves this four-sided room, and all those tubs of ice cream eaten whenever one of us was broken-hearted (mostly Nancy) and stupid fights in relationships (mostly about Greg). It's all held in here.

"So, how are you and Greg?" Nancy plops down her queen-sized bed.

"Well.." I hesitate.

"Spill." Was all she said when she heard the tone of my voice. That's Nancy for you. She knows right away when there's a big story about a certain something. That's why she'll become a great journalist someday.

And so, I began to tell her all about my morning. From the note, to the deer, to Greg's naked body...

"Wait! Hold up! He was naked?" She asks me, bewildered.

"Butt naked." I frankly said.

"Wow. Was he... you know.. on the large size?"

I swat her shoulder as she laughs. "I'm just kidding!" She pauses. "Was he?" She nudges shoulder with hers.

I roll my eyes, but my blush gave me away. I turned around, facing the ceiling this time, groaning in frustration.

"He's so hot. I know because he's been working out a lot lately. And he's been such a.. such a... such a tease!" I drape my arm over my eyes to hide my frustration.

She giggles beside me.

"This is not funny, Nancy." I moan. Greg has been nothing but sweet to me. "Whenever we make out, he makes this cute little whimper and then he stops me. Like really? I'm sexually frustrated and I haven't even had sex with him for crying out loud!"

That did it. Nancy is now fully laughing at my pain and her laugh is so contagious and so I began to giggle myself. Grrr, curse Nancy and her adorable laugh!

She finally calmed down to talk. "Oh, honey, maybe he's a little shy around you. Especially in that department. You both are virgins and well, he's not comfortable with you yet. I suggest you do make him comfortable. You know, show him how to do stuff with you."

"With me?" I squeak. I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do _it, _yet.."

"Practice makes perfect, remember?" She winks. My phone rings in that exact moment. _Oh, thank God, saved by the bell!_

"Mia! You cannot believe what I just saw today!" Greg's voice is frantic and loud.

"Greg? Babe, slow down... What is it?"

"Babe, I just saw my dad's dick!" _Gross! Talk about TMI.._

"What? How did that happen? And where, exactly?" Suddenly, Nancy is flashing her phone in front of me.

**'Party the Feders. '80s theme. See you there. ;) -Andre' **I gave her a thumbs up and went back to Greg.

He takes in a huge gulp of air. "At the quarry. A bunch of college kids were there and your cousin kinda, uh, persuaded me and Andre to stay... "

"Uh huh. Were there any college girls there?" I cock an eyebrow as Nancy mouths 'what's wrong' to me. I held out my hand to tell her to wait.

"Uhm.. There were a couple of girls there..." He mumbles.

"Whatever, Greg." I hang up.

I groan loudly, slamming my head on Nancy's pillow.

"I hate him!" I said, but it was muffled by the pillows. I sat up and looked at Nancy. "He's so frustrating! He goes and does something completely amazing like that breakfast this morning, but then he does this stupid thing again where he parties with college girls! I give up!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, sweetie, sooner or later, you two will be making out on their sofa again. He's a guy. There's nothing more you can do." She pauses. "Well, you could always take revenge, you know." She smirks that I-got-the-perfect-plan-if-only-you-agree-to-it evil smirk.

"Tell me." I sniff and she smiled wickedly at me.

She leaned on my ear to tell me her plan and as I hear it further, my smile grows wider and wider, like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo. So here you go. I know. I hate leaving you cliffhangers. But then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what that plan is.**

**I love how people were actually waiting for this story. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**xoxo,**

**Violet.**


	3. Game Face

Chapter 3

"Is that the time?" I asked Nancy, who was painting her nails red.

"Uh, yeah." Nancy says, still not looking up from her toes.

"Shit!" I explode, jumping from the bed, slightly jostling Nancy, and collecting all my things, stuffing them into my backpack.

"What is it?"

"I'm late. I promised Roxanne I'll stop by and help at her new shop." I hop while trying to strap on my heels.

I blew my blonde hair away from my face and faced her. "Thank you for that evil yet brilliant plan." I kissed her cheek.

She giggles. "You're welcome. Go give him hell and I'll see you tonight."

With one last wave at her, I was gone.

Since, I didn't have my license yet, I have to endure 20 minutes of walking in heels to Roxanne's boutique. I didn't mind the walk, what I do mind is those frat boys hollering from their cars as they pass me by. They were a bunch of overly muscular dudes, all in tank tops or shirtless and sunglasses. They made my skin crawl and made me flush with anger. They keep shouting something along the lines of '_Hey, girl! Wanna go on a ride on the Mike train? Choo choo!_' or something more repulsing.

I got to the shop and saw Roxanne, Becky and some hot guy at the front.

"Hey, there you are!" Roxanne gushed at me, kissing both my cheeks.

"Hi, Mia!" Becky clings to my bare legs.

"Mia, I'd like you to meet, Kyle. He's the instructor at that aerobics gym I just joined. Kyle, this is Mia, she's my son's girlfriend." I stared at Kyle and knew immediately something was off about him. _Gay._ I rolled my eyes internally. How do I know? Well, the owner of the gym is a woman and would never ever let a guy lead an all women aerobics class and besides that, he's freaking handsome! Too handsome for his own good, therefore, he's gay.

"Oh." I said in fascination and gave her a pointed look. "Nice to meet you, Kyle."

"Shall we go inside?" Roxanne says.

I was folding and hanging shirts when Becky sat on the little plush chairs.

"Becks, how was the dance?" I remembered because I taught her some of the moves I learned from cheerleading and dancing.

"Oh, it was super fun! And I did that backflip thing you taught me during my solo and they all clapped!" Her face was practically glowing while she tells me this.

"That's great! I wish I was there to watch you perform." I pout at her.

"It's okay! Our teacher was really nice!"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Cavanaugh, right?"

"Yes. You should've seen my daddy when he saw Mr. Cavanaugh! He's like this huge guy with muscles and tattoos and daddy was shaking so bad!" She giggles.

We stopped our conversation when we heard a commotion outside. Becky turned her attention to Kyle and hopped on his shoulders. We all ran outside to see who was causing so much racket. I was the first one out and saw a big tire roll by that had a hand clutching it from the inside and blonde hair.

"Higgins is in the tire!" Lenny said while trying to catch up with it. Kurt and some lady with big bulging muscles following behind him. Eric was also behind them, coughing and red.

"Of course!" Roxanne says.

When we moved on from that little incident. We all headed back in and I started to look at Roxanne's new designs.

"Guys, I have to go. I still need to find something to wear for your party. See ya tonight!" Kyle waves at us. "See you later, Beckster." He fist pounded Becky.

"Uhm, Penny, could you please hand me that pencil on the desk." I smile sweetly at her.

"Just stand up, princess." She smiles, sweet yet creepy.

"Okay.." I trail off and just got up and got it myself.

Well, she was a...bitch, to say the least. She has this crazy look in her eyes and a creepy smile would always form on her lips every once in a while.

I was just about to draw a design I had in my mind for months, but I didn't get around to it cause I had no free time nor energy to do it, I guess. Roxanne exploded beside me, making the pencil jerk in my hand.

"HE WHAT?! A broken leg!? Oh, I am going to kill him!" Roxanne then proceeded to hang up the phone but continues to mutter in Spanish while storming outside and I heard her car start up and drove away.

"Where's mommy going?" Becky asked. I shook my head in confusion.

An hour later, Becky and I were just about to close the shop and walk home when Roxanne's car pulled up with Lenny on the passenger seat, his head bowed down. Keithie doing the same thing at the back while Roxanne was practically fuming in anger. I opened the back door to let Becky in and saw a cast on Keithie's leg. _Now, I get it. Football._

It amazes me that even without explanation of what happened, I always get the situation in an instant. I practically know the Feders from head to toe, it feels like I'm already part of their family. Every routine they had involved me, every meal they had me scorching down, every family picture I was in.

The car ride back home, I mean the Feders' house, was quiet and tense. No one cracked the silence cause they knew that the moment we did, Roxanne will burst out. Greg was probably already at their house. I'm still mad at him and Nancy's brilliant plan still stuck in my head. Could I possibly do that to him? I don't know. But this anger I feel just won't go away with a simple sorry and a few neck kisses. No, he needs to grovel this time. I shouldn't have tolerated his behaviour about him flirting with other girls. _It's time for him to have a taste of his own medicine_, Nancy's voice filled my head.

We arrived at the house, I went directly to my room and set aside my school things. I tied my hair in a ponytail and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Although Roxanne was still very much angry, she let me help make dinner, or at least _I_ made dinner and _she_ made the salad.

Greg tried to get my attention while I cooked, but I managed to ignore him, only giving him grunts or single syllables as responses. He finally realized that his attempts are futile so he left with a sigh.

"What did my son do?" Roxanne pointed out.

"Oh, he was just being a guy and an asshole." I explained, gritting my teeth.

"Ditto, Mia." She sighed.

We all settled down on the dining table; I was across Greg and I was not making eye contact with him, which I can tell frustrated him a lot.

"Okay, everybody, it wasn't a perfect day," Lenny started, his glass already raised. "I admit, there were some downs," He pauses and looks at Keith. "sorry about the leg. The good news is the children got through another year of school, fabulously. You got older, even though I told you not to," He stared at Becky. "Especially you, stay young, don't leave me. You and Mia prepared us your chicken ala food poisening, which we're all excited to eat." Roxanne smiled and threw a piece of something at Lenny across the table as we all chuckled. "But the greatest thing is, is my favourite part of the day with my five best friends. To the Feders!" Lenny looked at me, saying that I was really part of their family. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I raised my glass with them, my family, and cheered.

Greg was just picking at his food, looking very pale, and Lenny noticed it too. He looked at me to ask what happened and I just shrugged. Okay, maybe it was the fact that Greg saw his dad naked or I was completely ignoring him. I think its the former.

"Home boy, why aren't you eating? Usually, you worshipped Mia's cooking." Lenny finally pointed it out.

"I saw something today that made me lose my appetite." He said turning a bit green in the skin.

"What was it, me naked?" Lenny asked sarcastically but Greg's eyes widened and I coughed in a laugh.

"Anyway, Eric did this completely amazing thing! A Burpsnart-"

"Burpsnarp?" Roxanne said in disgust while the kids, including myself, chuckled.

"A BURPSNART! Basically, he just burps, sneezes and farts at the same time!"

"That sounds disgusting, yet weirdly cool." I laughed.

"See, Greg, this is why I like your girlfriend. She's not your typical girl!"

"So, Mia already knows, but I thought it would be cool to have a theme and the theme is.." She looks at me to continue her sentence.

"The 80's!" I said with a smile, feeling Greg's heated stare focused on my face.

"The 80's? COOL!" Keithie nodded.

"Roxanne, is it okay if Nancy gets dressed here? She has my costume and we'll dress up in my room." I asked.

"Sure. Who will you go as?"

My eyes darted to Greg. "It's a surprise."

"So who will you be, Greg? Would you even attend or just be in the shower all night imagining a shower version of Mia?" Keithie laughed. His laugh was cut short when Greg pounded his leg on the table, replacing it with a scream.

I, of course, blushed a bright red.

"Honey, we need to do some grocery shopping before the party." Roxanne said, her angry front already forgotten.

Once we were all done, Greg and I were left to clean up and I tried to work faster, trying to get away from as soon as possible cause I'm afraid I'm gonna break and ruin the whole make-him-pay plan.

I was wiping the table when I felt his arms snake around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "Babe..." I stopped and closed my eyes. As much as I want to ignore him, I did miss him a lot today. "I'm sorry." I didn't say anything. He sighed and kissed my bare skin.

We stayed like that for a while and he whispered to me again. "I start at the Ice Cream House tonight. Maybe you'd want to stop by before the party. Oh and I'd be late for the party because of my shift." I already knew that he would be working there, Nancy was like a big gossip grasshopper, that's why it's the place where the plan will happen.

I started on wiping the table again and he sighed, defeated, and left me alone.

I can't do this! This wasn't our first fallout but this was my breaking point. He can't just go around and do whatever he wanted without considering what I felt about it. But I miss his kisses already... Ugh, I'm such a wuss. I can't even stand a day(or half a day) of ignoring him. He's so frustratingly intoxicating. I can't get enough of him.

But I also know that Nancy will kick my ass if I stop her plan and let Greg run into my open and willing arms.

I sighed.

It's time to put my game face on.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long and its short. I just really needed to catch on a bit of reading for myself. I've finished Hollow City! IN TWO DAYS because it was so good! It's the second book of Miss Peregrine's Peculiar Children and Ransom Riggs is like a writing god for me! Along with John Green. Believe it or not, but I have just read The Fault In Out Stars for the FIRST time and I finished it TODAY for only a few hours with it. (03/27/14)**

**Not that I'm advertising it or something, but you should go check the books out cause it is totally to die for! So, have you read those books? Did ya like them? REVIEW.**


	4. Rage

Chapter 4

"Ding dong!" Nancy popped her head at my bedroom door. She went directly to my closet and hanged the costumes and turned to me with an evil glint in her eyes. "Now... let's make you pretty!"

And so, Nancy's endless torture began. She began to poke and probe my face with different instruments that I don't even want to know the evil creature. She applied lots of stuff into my face and I'm just hoping that I don't look like a drag queen for this night. I really don't want to freak him out. Nancy faced me opposite of the mirror so I couldn't see myself and because she wanted the big reveal a big thing. After what felt like hours of torture with make up brushes and sponges, she was done. _Finally._

I turned around and my jaw just went slack. This is so cliché, but_ I looked beautiful. _My make up was simple and elegant and very natural looking. The light pink shadows on my lids made my eyes pop! My eyelashes were long yet it doesn't look drag queen-ish. The blush on my cheeks were minimal cause I would probably blush all by myself, but it made me look like I have strong cheek bones. Lastly, my lips... It was a pinkish tint colour that was glossy and smelled like strawberries. _Greg's favourite... _My hair was like soft beach waves cascading down my back. I was in a white fitted crop top and pink floral printed jeans. I got my favourite shoes out, my simple black Vans.

I looked at Nancy and just stared at her with wide eyes. She's like my very own fairy godmother, though she isn't fat and isn't wearing a big blue cloak.

"Mia, I need the desi- Oh my gosh, you look beautiful!" Roxanne barged in.

"This is all Nancy's magic." I held up my hands as a surrender sign.

"Well, you gotta look at least hot for this date." Nancy said.

"What date?" Roxanne looked at us, confused.

"Well, you remember how I told you that Greg was being an asshole?" She nods.

"I planned out a brilliant plan to make him beg on his knees!" Nancy jumped beside me, clapping and smiling, like this was the most fun thing ever.

"Well, what's the plan?" Roxanne leaned in.

"Mia's going on a date tonight. But its not with Greg." Roxanne gasped, but nodded her to go on. "I know that Greg is the jealous type, so is Mia, but Mia's too loyal and sweet to do anything about it so when she has had enough, she agreed to go out with a guy who totally has a thing for her-"

"Mitchell does not have a thing for me!" I interrupted, but Mia still continued.

"Anyway, they're going to the Ice Cream House where Greg works at and because Mr. Bailey is very strict, he can't do anything about while he's on shift. This will drive him nuts! Especially because he's sexually frustrated and a-"

"Nancy!" I gave her a pointed look which she just rolled her eyes at.

"Oh, don't worry, dears, I was young once! I know how its like." Roxanne turned to me. "Give him hell, sweetie." She then kissed both my cheeks and scooted right out of the door.

"Well, she's freaking awesome!" Nancy exploded after a while.

She is.

"C'mon, you'll meet Mitchell in 5 minutes." Suddenly, the nerves kicked in. Am I really doing this? said my conscience. _Yes, my inner demon snides._ How could I do this to him? my conscience asked. _Well, he needs to know how it feels like, inner demon answered._ Could I torture him like this? conscience asked again _For god's sake, YES! my inner demon exploded._

Woah, internal battle inside me gives me whiplash. I shook my head to clear it out.

I can do this. I can. I _will_ do this.

"I can't do it!" I burst out. Damn it!

"Why not?" Nancy whines.

"Because I love him!" Nancy just raised her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to hurt him.." I mumbled pathetically.

"Honey, you are not hurting him. You're just making him jealous. Besides, Mitchell will be here in a few so you can't back out now!"

"Fine, but if we break up, I'm blaming your evil ass." As I said that, the doorbell rang. _Shit, here it goes..._

I opened the door and saw Mitchell, his hands in his jean pockets with a sly smirk on his face. His blonde hair was spiked up and his blue eyes sparkled. He was in a simple white button up shirt and dark jeans. His height hovered above me so I had to look up, slightly. I guess, he is kinda hot... I wonder why I haven't seen him attractive before.

_Because you're in love with Greg._

"Hi... You ready?" He asks, his voice deep and husky.

"Yeah." I grabbed my phone and small bag from the table near the door.

Outside was his car, an all new Porsche. It was black and sleek. I don't know anything about car models, but I can see Greg drooling over this car. We haven't gotten our licence yet, but I'm taking a test in a couple of days. My parents already got me a car and I bet Greg would be itching to drive it. _Grr, Greg! Get out of my head!_

Mitchell didn't open the door, he just strode to the driver's seat and went in. The car started up as I was just about to open the door. Okay, so he isn't a gentleman. When I got in, he was on the phone. He was trying to be discreet about it, but it was a small car.

"Hey, you..." He coughed.

"Uhm, I'm a bit, uh, busy right now." He chuckles. "This won't take long, I promise." I silently scoffed in my head. The nerve of this guy!

"Oh... Oh! Can it be, uh," He looked at his watch. "Let's make it 9 o'clock, 'kay?"

"Sure, bab- man. See ya later." With that he hung up and started to drive to the park, where the Ice Cream House is located.

I can't believe this guy! That was totally a booty call and he didn't even try to reason the person who called. I leaned in my seat and huffed. _Wow, thanks Nancy!_ I thought sarcastically. Speaking of Nancy, I got my phone out and messaged her.

**This sucks. 5mins into the date and I already hate this guy. This is why I don't want to do this! -Mia**

A moment later, she replied.

**What the eff happened? -Nancy**

Before I could reply, we arrived at our destination.

He got out first, and I even thought that he would open the door for me, but he didn't. He just stood outside and waited for me to get out. I scoffed before getting out of the car.

I crossed my arms in front of me, but he didn't seem to notice that I was pissed. He had his sunglasses on. I mean who wears sunglasses _at night? _He slung his arm on my shoulders and we walked up to the window.

Greg was looking cute as always in his apron. He was still talking to Mr. Bailey with his back towards us so he hasn't seen us yet. Gosh, I really hope this works. What if he doesn't? What if he takes this as me breaking up with him? Oh gosh, what if he breaks up with me? I took a deep breath but it doesn't really help. Mitchell turned around to answer yet another call.

"I don't care who your parents are, you screw up, I fire you."

"Its all good." Greg responds to Mr. Bailey.

"Its all good? It's a family restaurant, not a rap show."

"Its all bad?"

"That's right; it is." Mr. Bailey finally noticed us. "You got a customer."

Greg finally turned around with his head bowed. "I'm sorry, welcome to the Ice Cream House." He looked up, stunned to see me.

"Hi, Greg." I mumbled and gave him a small smile.

"Mia..." He sighed, but he crumbled the three cones in his hands. "Hi."

"Uh, you crushed your cones.." I giggled.

"No, that was, uh, a squeeze test, these cones failed. We're gonna try card board cones next." He looked frazzled and embarrassed. I laughed loudly at that.

"God, you're beautiful..." He breathes. I don't think I was suppose to hear that, but my face went instantly red.

"Hey, Feder! I didn't know you worked here!" Mitchell exclaimed, pulling me towards him. I watched Greg's reaction; shocked, then confused, and at last, pissed off.

"Holtti." Greg nodded. Mr. Bailey coughed in the background and immediately Greg placed a fake smile on his face.

"What would you like?" Greg asks, looking at me with furious eyes.

"I'd have a soft chocolate cup." Mitchell orders first. I rolled my eyes, such a gentleman.

"And I'd have a-"

"A strawberry Oreo mix, I know." Greg's eyes soften a bit, but furry was still in there. I internally swooned because he remembers my favourite ice cream.

"That would be three dollars." Mitchell began to cop his pants for his wallet, but looks up at me.

"Yeah... I might have forgotten my wallet in the car."

I sighed. Worst date ever. "I got it." I paid and just walked away. Mitchell runs after me. I know Greg would serve the ice cream to our table.

I sat down and got my phone out.

**Officially the worst date ever. -Mia**

I can't believe I'm on a date with a complete jackass. Greg must be laughing at how pathetic this is.

Mitchell sat in front of me and tried to make small talk, but he was always cut short by some jocks who knew him at school. Mitchell Holtti was a soccer player at our school so he was quite popular. Although, I'm a cheerleader (yes, that's right) I don't hang out that much with the "popular" kids. I mostly just hang out with Donna, Charlie, Keithie, Greg and Andre. Nancy is more of that person. She wasn't fake or anything, but she's more social than I am. That's how she got me this date, which I will not thank her for.

"So, uh, Mia... I thought you and Feder had a thing or something?"

"Oh, we do. It's just, he's letting me try something new. I mean, we've been together since we were thirteen so yeah.." I felt awkward saying that.

"Since you were thirteen? Wow... Way to go, Feder." He chuckled.

As if on cue, he appeared with our order. He placed the cup in front of me with wink, but then his face became so blank as he was about to place Mitchell's order, but then it "slipped" from his hands and was dumped on Mitchell's now stained white shirt.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. Let me wipe it off!" Greg faked his worry and began to wipe Mitchell's shirt with napkins, making it worse.

"Stop, man! Dude, get off!" Mitchell pushed Greg off.

Greg smirked a bit and I was trying to not laugh out loudly.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Mitchell looked furious, but Greg is more scary than him. Greg clasped his hands on Mitchell's stained shirt and looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't mess with my girl ever again, you hear me?" Greg growled, threateningly.

"Fine, fine. Just let go off me." Greg released him, pushing him actually, and Mitchell stumbled back landing on his butt and the muddy ground. That did it, I laughed out loudly.

Mitchell stood up, embarrassed, and just walked away. Trying to act cool, but his mud covered bum only made me laugh harder. "Whatever, Mia." And then he left. Well, there goes my ride...

My laughter died and I looked at Greg to see him watching me with extreme intensity.

"What the fuck was that?" Greg growled. Woah.. He is _really_ pissed off.

"A taste of your own medicine." I frankly said.

"What?"

"Well, you love to party with college girls and you don't even stop to think if it was okay with me, if it was going to make me jealous, no, you don't cause you only think about yourself!"

"You were jealous?" He smirks.

"Of course I was! I'm your fucking girlfriend, Greg! What? Am I suppose to let you flirt and grind on other girls? Well, you can do that all you want cause we are through!" I yelled at him. I took in a sharp breathe, did I just break up with him? Oh god, this is bad. Why did I do that?

My worries scattered on the floor when he crashed his lips against mine. He kissed me roughly and passionately, making my head spin and my toes curl in delight. I kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my chest to his, leaving no space in between. My hands curling on his curly hair. Pulling, tugging at his roots making him groan. Why are we kissing when I just kinda broke up with him 10 seconds ago?

He gave a few lingering pecks and then held his forehead against mine. Breathing heavily for air, he said, "God, I love you."

I gasped and pulled back. "You do?"

He nods, a smile breaking on his face. "I love you too..." I mumble with a smile. I pulled him to my lips again. Letting the kiss speak for itself. Pouring every emotion I have to the kiss and he did the same thing for me.

"I've been waiting to say that since forever." He chuckled.

"I'm glad you did. We almost broke up.." We chuckled.

"I have to go back to work..." He mutters, shyly smiling at me.

"Okay.. I love you." I breathe.

"And I love you." He leaves me with yet, literally, another breath-taking kiss.

I sighed as I watch him walk back to the shop. I bit my lip and smiled.

_He loves me!_

_Greg Feder loves me..._

_He freaking loves me!_

_Me! Mia Evans!_

I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. Writing it on my Facebook wall. Tweeting about it! That Greg Feder, my boyfriend since I was thirteen, finally said I Love You to me. I felt giddy and happy and like I could do 50 cartwheels right now.

"Quite a show you gave us there." I jumped up and turned to see Charlie, smiling.

"Charlie! He said it! Oh my gosh, he did! I can't comprehend what just happened!" She chuckled at me.

"I'm so happy for you." We hugged and laughed together.

"Oh, Mia, this is Bumpty." I turned to see a boy across her.

I smiled politely at him and said my greetings.

"I have to go. I need to get ready for the party. I'll see you later?"

"Oh, I was just going back right now, mind if I join you?" She gave me a pointed look that says say-yes-cause-I-need-to-talk-to-you look.

"Oh! Sure. Bumpty, it was nice meeting you."

"Ditto." His voice is nasally.

"Bye, Bumpty. I had a great time. See you later." Charlie got up and walk away in mere seconds.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked when we were out of Bumpty's earshot.

"Nothing. Let's talk about it later. I just really want to go home."

"Okay..." I let it drop, this time.

"So how does it feel? Finally knowing that Greg feels the same way?"

"It feels great. I feel like I could dance and jump around in joy like I won the lottery, which I probably did and he's the prize." I smile, unconsciously touching my lips.

"I'm so happy for both of you." Charlie smiles at me, but not as big as my smile.

We just walked since my ride left without me and I don't have a car ride yet. But our walk back was full of talking, laughing and a whole lot of giggling.

I feel like I'm on cloud nine and nothing could ever bring me down on the ground again. Nothing could ever ruin my mood right now. I know I have that ridiculous big ass smile on my face, I can't help it! It's like all my worries just disappeared with those three words. It amazes me of how fast it all went. The fight, the kiss, then those words that made everything feel so right.

My phone buzzed.

**We still need to talk about what you did. -Greg**

Well, shit...

* * *

**A/N: Hey. I updated. (No shit, Sherlock.) Uhm, I need costume advices/suggestions about 80's themed costumes cause I have no idea what Mia will wear to the party... GIVE ME REVIEWS ON IT. if the reviews come early about the Mia's costume, I might be able to update very early. So go ahead and leave a review.**

**Thank you for your patience with this story and for the reviews that you guys leave!**

**Just to be clear, I did not intent to copy from other stories, in this story are purely my thoughts on how it went, I don't know if it was coincidence or something but I did not intent to copy other writer's ideas.**


	5. Oh No

Chapter 5

A knock interrupted mine and Nancy's conversation. I saw Becky poke her head through the door and smiled timidly at us.

"Come on in, Becksters." Nancy motioned with a smile.

"Looking good, mini me!" I held my hand up and she high fived it.

We practically had the same outfit, but mine is...how should I put this... "sluttier". Yes, the outfit is from the Flashdance movie in 1983. Practically like the one you see in 80's work out videos. I got my black workout leotard on (have it for ballet classes, which I'll be taking this summer), black leg warmers and the sweatshirt was big and grey but Nancy shredded the bottom part so it only reaches the bottom side of my breasts and also the neck was cut so that it hangs on one shoulder. I paired it with my black heels since I didn't want to walk around on the grassy ground all night. I'm sticking with my blonde hair cause wigs are itchy but Roxanne helped us get it into that 80's big and frizzy hairs. Which needed a_ lot_ of hairspray. Nancy only placed waterproof eye liner and mascara and then pink lip gloss since I need to be "sweating" or whatever.

"Mia, you look hot!" Becky said, pouncing on my bed that had all our messy stuff.

"Thanks. You don't mind that we share the same costume?"

"No, I think it's actually fun! I wish I could be as hot as you are when I'm your age..." She fluttered her little eyelashes at me while swinging her little legs from my bed.

Nancy and I laughed. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be hotter than Mia when the time comes!" Nancy laughs.

I rolled my eyes at them.

Nancy went as Pat Benatar. Her outfit was the same replica of Pat Benatar's, tight and fitted to her skin, showing all her right curves. See, that's why she's more popular than I am.

"Mia, dad said when we're done, we should go downstairs."

"Let's go then." I held out my hand and she took it.

All of us went downstairs and saw Keithie in his preppy costume, with his foot elevated. Bowzer, the dog, was by the back door with a mohawk.

Keithie whistled at us. "Now, I know why Greg takes long showers. Dang, Mia, you look hot!"

Nancy raised her eyebrow at him and cleared her throat. "Oh, you look even better, Nancy!"

Nancy may be sweet and cheery but she can be an absolute nightmare sometimes.

"How we doin'?" Lenny entered.

"Hey, dad, why do we get to wear costumes and you don't?"

"He is wearing a costume, you idiot. Bruce Springsteen, Born in the USA." I said and then Lenny turned and did his pose.

"Who's Bruce Springsteen?" Keithie asked.

"I guess some guy with a giant butt?" Becky answered. Nancy and I laughed at that.

"Haha, you don't know who the boss is? I stink as a father!"

"You do not stink as a father. You're the best father I know. that's why I don't understand why-" Roxanne went in.

"Why I don't want a baby because I don't want one! Let's move on from this." Lenny yelled but his teeth were clenched.

Roxanne shuts her mouth and began to tear up, her eyes darted around the room and began to slowly walk, in heels, upstairs but Lenny tried to stop her which only made her ran, sobbing, on the way up.

"Tell her it wasn't you talking, dad, it was your flabby ass." Keithie butts in.

"You want me to 'accidentally' break the other leg." Lenny put on the quotation mark on _accidentally_.

Keith crunched his face in confusion while Lenny went upstairs to comfort Roxanne.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door and saw Uncle Marcus with his son, Braden.

"Woah, Mia, did your mom allowed you to wear this?" Uncle Marcus came in with a disapproving look.

"Haha, Uncle Marcus, but mom lets me wear anything I want." I hugged him and went to greet Braden.

"Hey, Braden. So you and your dad on good terms now?"

"I guess you could call it that. Listen, I'm sorry I dragged your boyfriend and Andre to the quarry. It was my fault, don't blame them. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. Uhm, Greg is still at work at the Ice Cream House and Andre will be coming here any minute now."

"Oh, cool. I'll just hang in the backyard."

I nodded and he left.

The door bell rang again and this time it was the Lamonsoff family with the Mckenzie family.

"Hey!" They all cheered. I let them in and told the guys that Lenny and my uncle were already out in the back. The moms went to the kitchen.

"You look smokin'." Charlie greeted while Donna hummed in approval.

"Damn.." Andre stood by the door, staring at Nancy.

"Oh, hey, Andre.." Nancy mutters and blushes.

I smiled and motioned to Donna and Charlie to keep quiet and we silently sneaked out back, leaving Nancy and Andre alone together.

"Oh my gosh, I have never seen Nancy so flustered before!" Donna exclaimed.

"I know right, she got it bad for my brother and I don't even know why she has the hots for him. I mean, he's Andre." Charlie shivers in disgust.

"Oh, c'mon, Charlie! They're so cute together. Your pervert of a brother and my equally green minded best friend, together." I sigh dramatically.

"That sounded so gross." Charlie laughed and we joined her.

"What's gross?" Nancy butts in, looking all red and flustered.

"Oh, nothing. How was Andre?"

"Great. He asked me, properly, out on a date." She squealed.

We all hung out in the lounge by the pool, which had its own bar and lots of chairs. We just talked about the latest bands and artists, mostly boys, that we absolutely adore. A few moments later, we heard a scream and a laugh and saw Braden spinning around with two kids on his hands. Man, that boy is strong... We watch the dads stand up and were doing wild gestures. Lenny leaned in to pulled something, and then something blue came out and it transformed into a big raft, knocking over my uncle, Lenny and Kurt to the ground.

We looked surprised, I mean who knew that a raft could fit in that?

Eric hopped on a small table, "Don't ever say the party is over!" And then the table's legs collapsed under his weight, "That didn't happened!"

We all collapsed into fits of laughter.

A few more minutes later, people arrived and the party is getting wilder by the minute. Adults were drinking, some of the kids were running around in Becky's own playground and the teens were dancing. The bartender they hired were specifically told not to give alcohol to teenagers, which I don't mind cause I'm not ready to drink yet. Music was blasting through the speakers set up around the yard, of course not bothering to care if they were bothering any neighbours, because almost all of the people in town were here.

I was dancing with Nancy and another girl, Stacy, while we were talking and giggling.

"So, Mia, where's that hot boyfriend of yours?" Stacy asked. Honestly, don't like her at all. We had the same gym hour and she always wore the smallest shorts and the most fitted shirt that leaves to imagination left behind.

"He's gonna be a little late from work."

"Oh, he works? Where?"

"The Ice Cream House." I now regret ever saying that when I saw that look in her eyes. Greg was getting a bit buff... He's been working really hard to get into the basketball team next year for scholarship in future college schools so he's been hitting the gym a lot lately.

"Mia, could you go with me to find mommy?" Becky wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sure thing." I turned to Stacy and Nancy. "I'll talk to you guys later."

We found Roxanne by the bar talking to Deanne.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy, could you tell daddy to put me to bed." Becky yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, baby." Roxanne cooed.

"Goodnight, Becks." I said and she kissed me on the cheek, muttering her goodnight to me. I talked to Deanne a bit about my grades and then excused myself.

My throat was a bit parched so I went to the kitchen to see Nick and Kyle talking, I went to the fridge and got a soda. The cool liquid dripped down my throat, making me do that 'aah' sound in commercials.

Lenny came in, "Why are you naked?" He asked Nick, he was dressed a while ago...

"Global Warming." Nick nonchalantly replied.

"Hey, Mia." Lenny nods at me. "Why is this empty? Where is Gigglesworth?"

"Hey, sorry, man. You looking for this?"

"Why does he look good?"

"I sowed him."

"You sow? Where'd you learn how to sow?"

"Gay camp."

"You went to gay camp? You're gay?"

"No, I mean, I'm gay but there's no such thing as gay camp. It was a joke. I learned how to sow from my dad who was a tailor. I've been sowing since I was Becky's age."

"Me too!" I piped in with a smile.

"This is great," Lenny took Mr. Gigglesworth, "Gigglesworth's okay, you're not fooling around with my wife and you got a pee stain." Lenny pointed at Nick's undies.

"That is not mine." Nick slurred as Lenny left the room.

I went to the backyard again as the band was playing. Everyone was dancing and jumping, especially Braden, in front of the 'stage'.

The party was on full swing now, especially Officer Dante by the lounge roof yelling, "I am the law." As he slides down the roof by ski gears, firing his pistol up into the sky, and then he belly flops onto the water of the pool.

"Can you dig it?" Officer Fluzoo, in his pink boxers, boomed. He then proceeds to jump on the diving board but, I guess he was too heavy, because the bricks that were holding the board detached itself from the ground and Officer Fluzoo slams into the water making the crowd scream in amazement.

Now, this is a party!

I went and found Nancy at the same spot, with Andre this time. It looks like they were really hitting it off.

"Hey, guys, did you see what Officer Dante just did?" I asked them. _Oops looks like I interrupted their talk._

"It was super awesome." Andre answered.

"Oh, love this song! Let's go dance." Nancy pulled at Andre's hand and then they left.

I looked around and saw Greg in his Tom Cruise look in Risky Business. He looks good in wearing just a button up shirt, showing his strong muscular legs off. I slightly tipped his sunglasses down, and smirked at me. I smiled, giggled slightly and waved at him. I motioned for him to come closer to me. But his foot got caught on a wire, he stumbled as the sound of the band went silent, I giggled silently, covering my mouth with my hand.

Charlie was still singing and man, can she sing! When she finally noticed the crowd went silent, she stopped and looked around embarrassed as the crowd screams in amazement at her.

"Charlotte, that was amazing! Where'd you learn how to sing like that?" Kurt asked, while Deanne stared at her daughter open-mouthed.

"No place. I just sing a little in the shower." Charlie giggled.

Bumpty and his dad began to rap and beatbox, but Deanne cut them off.

"Bumpty, do me a favor and shut your mouth before I slap that mohawk into a chin strap." Deanne sassed the boy.

The trio did their famous "Whuuuut?!" sound together.

And the party began again.

"Are you okay?" I asked Greg.

"Yeah, just bruised my ego a bit."

"Can I kiss it better?" I smile.

"You can..."

I smile slyly and leaned in, our lips brushes lightly, making us sigh before crushing our lips together. It was there again. That spark that made the kiss deeper and more passionate every time we kissed.

We broke off with a smile and we continued with the party. We met up with Andre and Nancy... and, of course, Stacy. Cue rolling eyes.

"Nice legs, Feder." Andre snickered.

"Haha, laugh all you want, Mckenzie, but I happen to know my girl loves my costume." Greg smirks while I roll my eyes.

"She's not the only one." Stacy coughed. Either she did that on purpose or I wasn't suppose to hear it, but still it made me see red.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, turning to her.

"What? I was just saying that you're not the only one who is appreciating your man, Evans."

"Well, that's the point, he's MY man. Not yours. Or anybody else. MINE."

"Puh-lease, he won't be showing off those goods for every girl to ogle because guess what, honey, he's probably tired of not getting any from you every single night so he's showing off what he got and believe me, we appreciate them, very very well."

"Well, guess what, honey," I mimicked her nasally voice before turning back to my original voice. "I'm not a skank like you who fucks every single guy that would take your STD filled vagina." I crossed my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrow at her, trying to tell her to bring it.

I could hear the crowd that formed make a comment, something with 'oooh, burn' or something.

"Well... well..." She started to look around, thinking of a comeback. "YOU'RE NOT PRETTY! He's probably dating you because he feels sorry for you!"

I laughed, sarcastically. "Sweetie, we've been dating since we were thirteen. Unless, I have a HUGE sense of humour that he can take or he has poor eyesight, but trust me when I say that Greg would never fall into you dirty claws. So best if you just leave this party 'cause nobody likes your barely there costume and your nasal singing voice."

Her face turned red, as she looks around, seeing the faces of the crowd that were nodding, agreeing to me. She let out an ear-splitting scream before storming away. The crowd cheered as she walks away, and then went back to partying.

_Woah, did I really just did that? _

"Yes, you did and it was very hot." Greg kissed my temple. "Now, let's enjoy this party." He took my hand and led my to an area with little people, pulled me to his chest, and began to sway to the music, very very sensually.

I placed my arms around his neck and swayed with him. My arms trailed down his spine before cupping his ass into my hands, making him squeak.

"I do love your costume, though." I bit my lip.

* * *

**A/N: So I've been gone for a couple of... weeks. SORRY. But I already written this chapter but I didn't know how to continue it. But I hope you were happy with this chapter, I know it's kinda short, but here's the reason why I haven't been updating:**

**1) I have a collab Youtube channel with my friend and no, we're not famous... yet. And no, I won't tell you what's the Youtube channel.**

**2) I have dance workshop.**

**3) Writer's block. Nuff said.**

**4) Castle series. I have recently watched this series... Maybe from the start of March (summer time here) and I got hooked on the first episode of season 1 and now I'm at season 6. Yeah.. I don't go out much...**

**4) Laziness. Please understand that this is a hobby of mine. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. Hope you enjoyed Sassy Mia, as much as I did. I bet you were waiting for them to discuss what Mia did but stay tuned for the next chapter, which I'll try to do this week.**


End file.
